Kyou Uchiha
Kyou Uchiha (うちは 杏, Uchiha Kyou) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Kyou spends most of his life unaware of his father's true origins. He'd often questioned things and would wonder why his father never talked about his past but did not pressure him for answers. Once he found out the truth during the Mist field trip, Kyou was furious with his father and resented him for being a traitor and a liar. But thanks to Nagura's reassurance, Kyou was able to confront his father calmly and understand him better. Before discovering the truth, Kyou wanted to join and take over the Police force. But after everything is revealed and resolved, Kyou decided that he no longer wanted to take over the Police force, but to move to Kirigakure to be with his friend Nagura and to learn more about his heritage. to be continued Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Kyou is often teased for being a'' 'pretty boy''' and although these comments annoy him, he tries not to get into too many fights as his focus was on graduating the academy and then being promoted to Chunin. to be continued Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Kyou inherited a majority of his father's looks, only inheriting his mother's hair color. Kyou has short black hair that flares at the bottom and a side-swept bang tucked behind his ear with a single strand falling from the center of his forehead down to his nose. He has the same grey eyes and tan skin as his father. He wears his father's silver wing necklace underneath his shirt. Kyou wears an olive green zip-up vest and a dark grey t-shirt underneath and a mesh undershirt with elbow-length sleeves. He wears tan fingerless gloves that reach up to just where his mesh undershirt ends, with metal plates on the back of each hand. He wears dark gray pants with his kunai pouch on his right leg and his forehead protector around his waist. Kyou, like the rest of his team, shares a common theme, they all wear a small silver hoop earring on their left ear and they all wear their forehead protectors around their waist. This changes after the 4 year time skip, but they still continue to wear the same silver hoop earrings as they did before. In the timeskip Kyou wears an olive green short zip-up vest that's open at the bottom and only secured at the top, with a long dark gray pinstriped turtleneck underneath and dark blue pants. He wears tan fingerless gloves with dark brown trimming and an olive green hat with his forehead protector on the front. He wears black boots with olive green trimming in which his pants are tucked into. Just like his father, Kyou has the teal Tengu fan birthmark passed down within the Tsubasa clan. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uchiha, Kyou has powerful chakra. With an added boost in chakra from the Tengu fan seal on his back. Ninjutsu Like many Uchiha, Kyou has an affinity for ninja tools and one of his specialties is shurikenjutsu. With said skill, he is able to throw his weapons quickly and with precision. He is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use it both to restrict a person's movements and increase the might of this alongside fellow users. Nature Transformation Like his father, Kyou possesses the ice release kekkei Genkai and is very proficient in both water and wind release Jutsu. He is also proficient in fire release, using many of the Uchiha clans fire Jutsu and often combines it with wind release to amplify his flames. Kyou mastered the Fireball Jutsu when he was 9 years old, the same age his mother was able to master it. Kyou often combines his water and wind release to create powerful water or ice attacks, or he combines fire and wind release to create bigger devastating flame attacks. Sharingan Kyou inherited the Sharingan from his mother, however, he only awakens it in one eye, his left eye. Kyou awakens his Sharingan after discovering the truth about his father. He struggles at first but gradually gets better at utilizing it for genjutsu and copying other's jutsus. Kyou was able to copy Borutos Gale Palm and Naguras Bubble Dome after just seeing it once. New Era Academy Entrance Arc Sarada Uchiha Arc School Trip Arc Graduation Exams Arc Byakuya Gang Arc Naruto Shinden: Family Day Versus Momoshiki Arc Kyou makes it through his first two matches, however, when he enters the arena for his third match with a boy named Zenki, who shares similar looks to him, Kyou feels uneasy. He could tell that this boy was a much more powerful opponent than the ones before him, but what unnerved him the most was when the announcer introduced him as Zenki Tsubasa. Unbeknownst to Kyou, he was about to fight his own cousin. Before the match started, Zenki taunts Kyou by saying that he didnt seem like much and that he would finish him easily, angering Kyou. When the match started, Kyou threw the first blow but was easily countered by Zenki and took a blow to the abdomen, which turned out to be a substitution. Kyou was now behind Zenki and used his Great Fireball Technique but Zenki put out the flames using Wild Water Wave. Kyou tried various fire Jutsu but even when amplified with wind release, Zenki countered every single one of them with different water techniques. Seeing that fire jutsu won't work on him, Kyou decides that its time to change tactics and start using ice release. Kyou uses Ice Style: Mangehyo to launch a barrage of ice shards at Zenki, but then Zenki does something that sends shivers down his spine. Zenki smirks and mutters 'finally', then quickly weaves hand signs to also use Mangehyo and counter Kyou's. In shock, Kyou lets his guard down and Zenki takes advantage of this opening using Frozen Capturing Field to trap Kyou and then Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, using the water around him from all his counterattacks earlier to impale Kyou with a barrage of ice needles. Kyou activates his Sharingan to be able to see and predict where the needles would strike and then deflected them with a kunai, however since he was trapped by Zenki's Frozen Capturing Field, he could not dodge all of them and was still hit by many of the needles. Kyou breaks free but is badly injured, Zenki remarks that he is getting bored with Kyou and is going to finish him now. Kyou, running low on chakra, decides to use his last resort Ice Release: Whirlwind, but Zenki already anticipated this and countered it by trapping him in Water Prison Technique, restricting all of Kyou's movements. Zenki calls him a disgrace to their clan for failing so easily and tells him that unlike him who also has fire release ontop of water, wind and ice. Zenki also has a third element, but it isnt fire, its lightning, as Zenki says this he uses Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath to strike Kyou while in the Water Prison, electrocuting and incapacitating him, losing the match. to be continued Trivia *Kyou was named after his father's favorite food 杏 meaning apricot *According to the character trivia in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: **Kyou's hobbies are reading, training, and studying. **His favorite foods are salmon club sandwiches and sweets from Momo's Delight's **His least favorite food is meat and sour stuff, which happens to be Nagura's favorite. **Kyou's favorite place to buy sweets is Momos Delights, which happens to be a shop owned by the family of one of his teammates, Momo Momohana. **His attributes are: 170 in dexterity, 150 in chakra, 140 in perception, 140 in strength, and 120 in intelligence and negotiation. **He was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: ***Evasion: ★★★★☆ ***Unarmed Hand-to-hand fighting: ★★★★☆ ***Ninjutsu: ★★★★☆ ***Marksmanship: ★★★★☆ ***Genjutsu: ★★★★☆ **''School Trip Bloodwind Records'' and The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! further elaborated on this concept, and included the following skill ratings: ***Mental Resistance: ★★★★☆ ***Espionage: ★★★★☆ ***Acrobatics: ★★★☆☆ ***Drug Resistance: ★★★★☆ ***Observation: ★★★★☆ ***Swimming: ★★★★☆ *Kyou is bisexual *Kyou is pescatarian *Kyou is very popular, earning many people's affections as well as jealousy from many of his peers. Kyou, however, doesn't notice his admirers and is oblivious to many of their advances. *His teammate, Momo, has a huge crush on him, but he misinterprets her affections as her simply being nice. *After the truth about Kyou's father is revealed and the two reconcile, Kyou begins to wear his father's clan symbol as well as his mothers. *Kyou wishes to have a rematch with Zenki Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT